mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Barajo no Kiss
Kadokawa Shoten | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Asuka Magazine | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2008 | last = | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} , and also known as 'Kiss of The Rose Princess', is a Japanese [[shōjo manga|''shōjo manga]] series written and illustrated by Shouoto Aya. It has been serialized in Asuka Magazine since 2008, and has been collected in 2 tankōbon volumes by Kadokawa Shoten. Plot As a young girl, 16-year-old Anise Yamamoto received a rose choker from her father, who said that a punishment would befall her if she ever took it off. But one day, she loses her choker and finds out the punishment: to be the Dominion of four rose knights. Characters Anise Yamamoto *Age: 16 years old *Position: Rose maiden, Dominion, Head Lord Knight *Fears: Thunder, fire, earthquakes and her father's wrath, should she take off the choker. A cheerful character who always wore a rose choker which her father gave her. He told her that if she ever took it off, she would be punished. Anise was unable to take it off until it disappeared after Ninufa, a bat-like-creature, bowled her over. After Ninufa scurried away, Anise found that she was holding a Red card. She ignores the fact and runs after Ninufa to get her choker back when a monster attacks. Itsushi-sensei, the librarian, tells her that she must kiss the card she was holding. When she does so, a boy appears out of the card calling her "master". Anise becomes the Dominion, able to summon any of the four rose knights. However, whenever the knights use their power, they drain the life force from her blood. This causes Anise to believe that becoming the Dominion is her punishment for losing her choker. Although the choker she was wearing only brought Anise in the center of attention, for fear of her father's punishment she begins searching for it with the help of her Rose Knights. Higa Kaede *Age: 16 years old *Position: A Rhode Knight, Knight of the Red Rose Kaede is the Knight of the Red Rose, at first, he didn't seem to like Anise as he had a grudge against Anise beating him in the sports festival. He lives in a temple and often has fights with Tenjou for stealing his followers.Soon it is shown that he cares for Anise saying " whether or not you were the Dominia, i would still..."(implying that he would still protect her). Tenjou Mitsuru *Age: 17 *Position: A Rhode Knight, Knight of the White Rose, Student council president Tenjou is very handsome and embarrassingly devoted to his duties as a Rhode knight, and to Anise -which embarrasses her- which makes her the envy of all the other girls in school. His special skill lies in healing. An example would be when he heals Mutsuki and Kaede when they become injured. Kurama Mutsuki *Age:17 *Position: A Rhode Knight, Knight of the Black Rose Mutsuki has a very dark aura around him and hardly talks to anyone. He is reluctant to accept Anise as his master, referring to her as a wench, and a missy. He likes the darkness and says that he is a "dark stalker". He also has the power to commune with nature and live longer than normal humans. He says that he spent many years in solitary slumber, waiting for his master to arrive/resurrect. According to rumors he puts curses on people and is the head of delinquents. Asagi Seiran *Age:16 *Position: A Rhode Knight, Knight of the Blue Rose Asagi is the Knight of the blue rose and is not often at school because he is mostly sick. When he is sick, Asagi stays by himself inside the greenhouse filled with roses, and ironically his illness may be an allergic reaction to roses, as he appears fine when he isn't around them. He specializes in "Alchemy" or rather "science". He is also very cute, cute enough to be a girl. He is the sacrificial rose that was made in the past to help seal the devil's seal. The rose not found in nature. Narumi Itsushi *Position: the Classical studies teacher. Narumi is the most knowledgeable authority on the "Rose Contracts" which binds the Dominion and the Rhode Knights. He is a mage as well. Yamamoto Schwartz *Position: Anise's father. Yamamoto is Anise's father and the person who gave Anise the choker. He gave it to her with a specific reason in mind. He gave it to her to hide her from "The Society". He is a really powerful mage. Ninufa Ninufa is the guardian beast of the Four Cards which summon Rose Knights. It looks like a bat/cat. It smashed into Anise shortly before her choker disappeared, and accidentally left behind one of the four rose knight cards, the red card-which summons Kaede. Later, it gives Anise the remaining three cards.It states that It guards the cards, and Anise has possession of the cards, so therefore it tends to hang around her. Kusugi Haruto *Age: 16 *Position: Ex-Rhode Knight; the Yellow Rose Haruto is Anise's old classmate from Osaka who transfered to her school and has an Osakan accent as well as bad jokes. He is the Yellow Rose and is an ex-Rhode Knight. His alternate personality as the Yellow Rose makes him hate the other Roses because back in the past, he got betrayed and his life force was used to perform the devil's seal. External links *[http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200811000100 Official Kadokawa Shoten Barajou No Kiss website] Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōjo Category:Harem anime and manga